


Go For It [fanart]

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boning, F/F, Fancy Underwear, Sweet Sex, and glowy, bless these clueless lesbians, but shiny!, not too explicit, titties?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: Emma and Regina finally go for it (it being fiiiinally fucking)





	Go For It [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wait For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358952) by [Aofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofie/pseuds/Aofie). 

Aofie!!! This fic is so!!! hot!!! THANK YOUUU

And a big thank you to our sqsn mods! I love you and your spreadsheets!!!! Thank you for helping us build community with sexy art and sexy stories, which is literally all I want to do forever. 


End file.
